


Training Wheels

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kissing Games, Literally almost no plot I'm slightly ashamed, Little fluff but y'know not much, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Smut, The Paper Game, handjobs, hush children I'm horrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When practicing variety show games, Wonwoo and Jun take things a bit farther than intended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

•.•.•.•

"I dunno, what else do we need to go over?"

Seventeen was prepping for a variety show. Because of the discrete, lengthy production for their comeback, they hadn't been out in the public eye recently. But it was about a week after the album came out, and they had been asked to come on a show. Only after they sat down to talk about the script for the show did they realize the flaw. They were very nervous. They hadn't seen the Carat in so long that they didn't know how this show was going to go. 

"We don't know what questions they'll ask-"

"What songs will they want us to dance to? I mean, they'll want the title song but- wait, they will want the title song right?"

"I don't know," Said S.Coups, "They'll probably want us to dance to our song, yeah. Questions aren't too hard, they don't make them confusing usually. There's the games and stuff too." He picked at a thread on a pillow he was sitting on. And everyone was just back at the dorm, because it was nighttime and they had finished their schedules early. So everyone was just lounging around in a circle on the floor, talking until they could get rid of the nervous tension between them.

"Ohh, the games." Said Jeonghan, "That's something we could work on. We pretty much know what the games could be."

Wonwoo nodded, leaning slightly into Jun, who was sitting next to him, "But which one are we not actually good at?"

"The paper game." Said S.Coups instantly, "We did horribly when we did that."

There were a few nods between the Hiphop team and the Vocal team. Last time they did it they pretty much got butchered by the Performance team. Especially Jun.

S.Coups sighed with relief, they were finally getting somewhere, "Okay, we can probably just use tissues if anyone can find a box-"

People looked behind the floor they were sitting on and atop of tables. After a little bit of that, Seungkwan found a box and threw it over to S.Coups, "Here,"

S.Coups caught it and looked apprehensively at the other members, "Look, I know it's a bit-"

"Let's just get this done," Said Woozi, looking out one of the small windows in this room. S.Coups nodded, sticking a tissue to his mouth and passing it to Dino, who was beside him.

Wonwoo didn't really notice it had started until he felt Jun lightly tap his shoulder. He looked up to see Jun with a tissue suctioned to his mouth, an expectant look on his face. Wonwoo froze for a second, still processing what was going on. But he didn't have much time gaping at Jun before he grasped the back of Wonwoo's neck.

He wasn't expecting it. Jun pressed his papered mouth against Wonwoo's non-papered one. Wonwoo was frozen. The almost random kiss from his band mate caught him unawares. Jun had to make a "mmph" noise before Wonwoo took the tissue in his mouth, blushing deeply.

The other band members chuckled and "oohed" at Wonwoo and Jun's exchange. Jun wrapped the arm that he used to hold Wonwoo's neck around his shoulders. Wonwoo grinned while looking at his hands folded in his lap, still blushing.

The rest of the game went along quickly, each of them improving as they went on. But Wonwoo felt distracted. He felt the energy between him and Jun change, as though those 3 seconds extra they were kissing made Wonwoo see in a different perspective. Now he was hyperconscious of Jun's movements. The way his arm wrapped casually around Wonwoo's shoulders, how he'd glance back over to Wonwoo and smile before turning his focus back onto the game. And the kisses, they must have done 4 more paper kisses by now and Wonwoo wanted them to last longer. He almost didn't want to take the tissue and just sit there, enjoying Jun's lips.

But unfortunately, he couldn't. They'd agreed amongst themselves ages ago that it was best to just keep things casual. But for some of the more sexually-active and or sexually-fluid members found that more difficult. Like Wonwoo. 

But Jun barely noticed. He laughed the kiss off like the rest of the members.

Eventually, everyone just started laughing too much and they decided to stop. The members disbanded and went on with their nightly routines. They were eager to get to sleep because they almost never had the opportunity to go to bed at a reasonable time. Wonwoo stayed quiet the whole time, Brushing his teeth, changing into pajamas. But while no one was noticing, he slipped out of the sleeping room and into the small kitchen they had.

He quietly sighed. He needed to get away for a second. The energy around everyone was a bit too overwhelming when Wonwoo was oddly emotional. He turned his back on the counter and slid down, now sitting on the floor resting against the counter.

He was tired, and he knew that everyone was going to settle down. But he needed physical space. His eyelids were already feeling heavy. He looked at the clock, 11:26PM. Wonwoo wasn't really thinking about if the other members would notice he was missing. All he thought about was how dim the lights were. And how warm his sweater was, and how pleasant it was to be in a quiet room alone...

"Wonwoo?" Asked a voice.

Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes to see Jun, kneeling next to him with a look of concern on his face, "Why aren't you in bed?" Jun asked slightly accusingly.

"I needed space." Said Wonwoo, rubbing his eyes while they adjusted to the dim lighting again. 

Jun's expression changed, "Oh, is something wrong?"

Wonwoo sighed, might as well tell him, "Jun, I felt weird about our paper kiss." He said, "I know we all agreed that we wouldn't make moves on each other, for the sake of the band, but..."

"You just feel pent up?" Asked Jun.

"Yeah."

After that there was a silence. They didn't look at each other while they took in each other's words. But after awhile, Jun looked over at Wonwoo again, a unreadable expression on his face,

"Did you want me to kiss you again?"

Wonwoo looked back at Jun, shocked by the proposal, "Do you want to?"

Jun shrugged, "Why not? No one's watching." He scooted closer to Wonwoo, placing a hand just above Wonwoo's knee, "Tissue or no tissue?"

Wonwoo looked down at Jun's hand, which was lightly squishing the flesh of Wonwoo's thigh. And then looked back up at Jun, who seemed to badly trying to hide his curiosity and excitement, "No tissue."

He saw Jun blush slightly at that statement. He chuckled lightly, "Uhm, heh, okay." Jun froze for a second and awkwardly chuckled again, moving over to be in front of Wonwoo, moving his hand and unsure as to where to place it again. Wonwoo moved to sit with his legs folded under him so they weren't out in front of him and Jun could move closer.

Jun didn't. Suddenly timid, he was flustered with his hands, but deciding just to have them rest on the floor besides him. The awkwardness was unbearable, Wonwoo moved forward a bit and placed a hand on Jun's shoulder. Jun looked back into Wonwoo's eyes and saw the expression in them, knowing that there was no going back now.

You could feel the energy between them. Wonwoo pulled Jun closer by the shoulder so they're noses were almost touching. Wonwoo felt himself starting to smile a bit as he kissed him. Jun was a bit stiff for a few moments, the warmth of Wonwoo's lips made his head foggy. But Wonwoo was in heaven. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd fantasized doing this with one of the members for awhile. He moved closer to Jun by sitting on his lap, straddling his legs around Jun's as the kissing started feeling more heated.

Jun placed one of his hands on Wonwoo's waist, surprised by how much it seemed like Wonwoo knew what he was doing. Even though the members had almost no kissing experience, Wonwoo seemed like he was a professional. His lips feeling like clouds with the occasional spine-tingling graze of teeth. Wonwoo still seemed to be pointedly not adding tongue, but he had the air of barely holding back the urge to do everything to Jun. 

But Jun was getting used to this. And felt he could be used to this for quite awhile.

Jun lightly pressed his tongue against Wonwoo's lips, as though granting permission for more. Wonwoo took heed and kitten-licked Jun before slipping his tongue past his lips. Wonwoo placed one of his hands on Jun's jaw while he lapped at the inside of his mouth. Jun was rubbing his hand up and down Wonwoo's back while using the other one to hold himself up. He didn't know how far Wonwoo wanted to go, but he was pretty much down for anything at this point.

Wonwoo lightly hummed for a second before pulling away, just enough to be able to speak. He laughed softly, "Can I take your shirt off or no," He asked, making it almost sound like a statement. His breath felt like peppermint against Jun's lips, "Mhmm, sure." Jun replied, "Anything."

"Oh don't tell me I can do anything Jun, that's teasing." Said Wonwoo, tongue-in-cheek. He pulled Jun's shirt off, pausing for a second before pulling his own shirt off. Jun gazed at Wonwoo's chest, placing his hand on his lightly defined abs and tracing the natural indentations.

"I forgot that you look nice shirtless." Said Jun, still slightly entranced. Wonwoo chuckled, "Same for you." He grasped Jun's hand and interlaced ther fingers before kissing his neck, nipping gently. He kissed his way back up to Jun's lips and introduced his tongue again, enjoying the feeling of Jun's mouth. 

"Ugh, keep kissing my neck." Said Jun throatily, Wonwoo's tongue making it quite difficult to speak, but he didn't mind. The hand he was rubbing Wonwoo's back with crept up to his hair; he was running his fingers through it as Wonwoo shifted his attention back to Jun's neck. He kissed with less control and bit a little harder than he did before, making Jun clench his fist in Wonwoo's hair.

Wonwoo moved to his collarbones, biting the skin there harder because he knew any bruises wouldn't be seen there. He kissed wetly around the bite marks. Jun whimpered slightly because of the pain and also how nice it felt. He never even thought that Wonwoo would be doing something like this, he was always very sweet and reserved but now he was giving Jun hickeys and liking it.

Wonwoo started feeling nervous though, he'd gotten this far, they were both turned on at this point. That was never part of the deal. They were going to kiss and be done.

But he guessed neck-biting, hair-pulling and getting half naked wasn't part of it either. But Jun definitely did not seem to care, considering he was about 30 seconds away from moaning.

"Jun," mumbled Wonwoo.

Jun groaned a little, "Yeah?" 

"Did you- um-" he stuttered, "Uh, how much farther did you-"

"Mmmh, Wonwoo it doesn't matter lets just go," Said Jun, suddenly struck with daring. He grabbed Wonwoo by the neck and kissed him roughly, licking his top lip and then biting his bottom. Wonwoo made a "mmph" noise before retaliating, biting and sucking on Jun's lower lip and taking his hands into Jun's hair, pulling it. Jun moaned into Wonwoo's mouth as he lied down with Wonwoo on top of him, since Jun had his hands on Wonwoo and not the floor. 

Wonwoo took advantage of this change in position and sat up. He looked at Jun for a second before pulling the boxers Jun was going to wear to bed past his knees and ran his hand up Jun's thigh, his slightly tanned skin soft and elastic against his touch. Jun grunted before sitting up to pull down Wonwoo's sweat pants. Wonwoo stopped straddling Jun for a second to take them off, but was back on him immediately, pushing him back down to lie on the floor and speckling his collar with more rough bites. This time he didn't try to soothe them with his kisses, but rather he let them be, making Jun deal with the more intense pain.

Jun had been almost been relaxed by the bites when Wonwoo placed his hand back on Jun's thigh moving it up to his hip and squeezing it. He could tell Wonwoo was about to do something, but still gasped when he moved the hand to grasp around his dick.

Wonwoo moved slowly at first, tentatively moving his hand up and down, watching Jun's reaction. Jun had his hand on Wonwoo's wrist, as though trying to ground himself. He had his eyes closed, trying to contain himself and not rush this.

Wonwoo started speeding up, going at a normal pace and working his way up. Jun started moaning pretty loudly, but Wonwoo placed his free hand over Jun's mouth, "Members are sleeping." He said simply as his hand movements sped up.

Jun almost liked the dominance Wonwoo had over him. But as Wonwoo got faster, Jun started not being able to keep quiet; even though Wonwoo's hand was over his mouth. His sounds came out without his knowledge, whimpering and moaning sharply as Wonwoo got him off. 

Wonwoo got set into a very fast pace, keeping it even and forceful. Jun started feeling warmth and slight numbness spread throughout his body. He was grabbing onto Wonwoo's wrist so hard his knuckles were turning white. His legs started shaking, followed by the rest of him. His breathing felt shallow and his mouth fell open behind Wonwoo's hand as he let out a long moan. He came into Wonwoo's hand as Wonwoo slowed down, calming him down. 

But as soon as Jun was finished Wonwoo moved the hand covering Jun's mouth to his own erection. He bit his lip as he got himself more and more worked up. Jun rested on his shoulders as he watched Wonwoo, still feeling sensitive and feeling the vibrations from Wonwoo sitting on his legs.

Wonwoo came quickly, moaning quietly in comparison to Jun. He didn't slow his pace down until his hand became too shaky to keep it up. He sighed and rested his hand by his side, throwing his head back and panting. They stayed like that for awhile, listening to each other's labored breathing. Wonwoo got up off of Jun as he felt the stickiness for their orgasms become cold from the air conditioning.

Jun sat up, rubbing his legs to make them not fall asleep. He watch Wonwoo walk across the kitchen, everything up for display, and grab the paper towels. He walked back over and sat next to Jun, handing him a few sheets of the towels with a weak but genuine smile on his face.

"That was fun." He said, wiping off his stomach, "I'd never have thought that would've happened."

"Yeah me neither. I didn't even know you liked kissing me." Said Jun, crumpling up his used paper towels and putting his boxers back on.

Wonwoo nodded, still smiling slightly. He put all his clothes back on and stood up, throwing his towels away. Jun looked down at his own clean bare chest, "Y'know I think I'm gonna sleep shirtless tonight." He said.

Wonwoo chuckled almost mutely, offering Jun a hand. Jun smiled and took it as he stood up. He wobbled because his legs were slightly asleep but gained his balance quickly. He grabbed his shirt and his paper towels and looked back at Wonwoo,

"Are you going to tell anyone we did this?"

Wonwoo smiled a bit wider,

"Of course not, if I did how would we get away with doing this again?"


End file.
